


I'll Map the Stars to You

by Katsuu



Series: His Warmth ~ [Sheith Positivity Week 2k17] [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Sheith Positivity Week, Sheith Summer Week 2017, awkward mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuu/pseuds/Katsuu
Summary: Harry Potter AU: Shiro & Keith study for an Astronomy exam and realize they may be far more smitten with one another than they both originally thought.Prompt 2 for [Sheith Positivity Week 2017] ~





	I'll Map the Stars to You

**Author's Note:**

> **Sheith Summer Week 2k17** ~ July 24-30  
>  **Tuesday, July 25:** Sun / **Stars**  
>  (All mistakes made are my own ~)
> 
> [Prompt 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11606229) ~

“This isn’t…cheating, is it?”

Keith looks inquisitively up at Shiro after hearing his question, Shiro glancing over his shoulder as he tries to follow the markings that Keith is making on his bare back with his ink quill. Seeing the slight worry that’s swirling in Shiro’s grey eyes, Keith snorts, the quill slipping a bit and leaving a stray mark across the rise of Shiro’s shoulder blade as he laughs. Grabbing a piece of cloth, he wets it in the bowl sitting beside his crossed legs and wipes the stray ink away. Shiro shivers slightly at the cool touch.

“How is this considered cheating? I mean, unless you want to strip in the middle of Astronomy class so I can copy off of the star chart that’ll be drawn all over your back by then,” he answers, returning to his work, and Shiro flushes a bit at the idea, facing forward again and hunching over slightly so that Keith can get a better angle. His bangs hanging over his eyes, he places his hand on his bed as he supports himself and returns to the Astronomy book that’s laying propped open in his lap, seeking out the detailed diagrams of the constellations they’re to be tested on later that night.  

“And you’re sure this actually helps you…study better?” he asks uncertainly, glancing back at Keith again. Keith furrows his brow and frowns slightly as he consults his notes, eyes drifting across the slightly rolled up pieces of parchment that rest atop his knees while he bites his lip.

“Well…seeing as I’ve run out of parchment and your back is as good a canvas as any, I’d say hell yes,” he answers, smirking and marking the location of a star near the bottom of Shiro’s hip. In front of him, Shiro is barely able to suppress the shudder that threatens to run throughout his body, goosebumps rising all across his forearms at the tingling touch he feels from Keith’s quill.

Face burning red, he finds himself questioning again why he agreed to do this in the first place, knowing how sensitive he is and how bad his pining for Keith has gotten in the recent weeks, but he realizes his answer remains still the same as before: because no matter what it is, he’s always a sucker for Keith, especially when he needs help (and Keith rarely ever needs help, often stubborn as anything and determined to figure out things on his own – this time however, he’d asked Shiro if he could do him a favor and so Shiro, a bit surprised, had agreed. Had he known that it would’ve involved this much agony on his part, however, he might’ve refused).    

“Wait; hang on…Was Fortunas Majuere southeast from Leviety or southwest?” Keith mutters distractedly, eyes narrowing as he scrutinizes the star map he’s charted across the full expanse of Shiro’s back. The fresh ink gleams in the candlelight that casts a soft glow about their dormitory, and Shiro looks back over his shoulder before turning around slightly, leaning in to look at the notes that are gathered in Keith’s lap.

“I think Professor Notts mentioned it moving locations in the sky when the seasons change…west in the spring and east…”

His eyes flicker up briefly to meet Keith’s, which are fixated on Shiro before he even looks up but contract slightly as soon as their gazes lock. Shiro trails off on his sentence, a slight pink flush gathering around his cheeks. It’s when he feels the warmth of Keith’s breath as it slips out from his nose that he realizes just how close they are, and he feels his face growing warm as well, his arm moving back as he makes to pull away quickly.

“I-! Ah-! Sorry..!” he stutters, and his hand presses down on something – his wand, although at that moment he doesn’t exactly realize it.

Before he’s able to make any kind of retreating move, a series of bright sparks shoot out from the tip of his wand and fly across the room with a bright flash, ricocheting quickly off of the wall and flying straight into Keith’s ink bottle. With a loud smash, the glass flies through the air and ink is spattered everywhere, Shiro shielding his eyes quickly with his arm and wincing when the ink splats all over his chest.

This doesn’t bother him in the least, however, because he’s just as quickly pulling his arm away from his face and looking for Keith as worry churns in his gut.

“Holy shi-! Keith, are you okay?!” he asks quickly. He burns beet red when a blinded Keith reaches out for him but slips on the ink that’s smeared on the bedsheets, falling directly into Shiro’s lap with a muffled gasp of surprise.

“Shit-! I can’t-! _Shiro!”_

He’s sputtering as he flails his arms about and frantically tries to push himself up out of Shiro’s lap. Shiro tries helping him and bends over slightly as he grabs onto Keith’s robes, but just as he does that Keith lifts his head up quickly and the two of them collide, Shiro quickly grabbing his nose and pulling away as it begins to bleed.

Hissing in slight pain and finally free of Shiro’s lap, Keith holds his head and feels around blindly for his wand. When he finally feels it, he grabs it and casts a spell to wash the ink from his eyes, opening them but starting when he sees the blood that’s dripping down Shiro’s mouth.

“Holy shit-! Shiro, are you okay?!”

Shiro quickly holds up a hand and musters the best smile he can manage, other hand still protecting his nose. He can’t help but laugh as the ridiculousness of the whole situation sinks in and he buries his face in his hands, embarrassment coursing throughout him.

“This is…all my fault…sorry…” he apologizes, glancing sheepishly up at Keith when he feels that his face isn’t burning a severe bright red. To his immense relief, Keith’s face is equally as flustered as his, and he seems to be struggling with his words as he fumbles with his ink spattered notes, searching for the cloth he’d used earlier.

“It’s not your fault,” he finally manages to answer, finding the cloth and wetting it with the tip of his wand. “Here - move your hand.”

Shiro does as he’s told and stays still as Keith reaches over and cleans the blood from his lips, pressing the cloth to his nose to stop the bleeding. When Keith notices the mess that’s around them, he busts out laughing, lifting his head and grinning at Shiro.

“I think Fortunas Majuere exploded on us.”

Shiro can’t help but laugh as well, tipping his head back as Keith continues to hold the cloth to his nose.

“Well, if anything, we’re definitely going to get that one right on the exam.”

Keith shakes his head, amusement glowing in his eyes.

“If we don’t, just strip.”

“ _Keith!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> As always: certified professional at posting late ~ : ) 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://searchingamongstars.tumblr.com/) or hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Katsu_Eeverith)~ <3


End file.
